


Can't stop the bombing from old Higher Germany.

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, WWIstuck, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four soldiers in the trenches and a chorus fighting misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop the bombing from old Higher Germany.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to scribble them singing Bombed Last Night/Drunk Last Night, Goddamn Dutch. So, I did.

“ _They’re warning us, they’re warning us, one shell hole for just the four of us. Thank your lucky stars there are no more of us, so one of us can fill it all alone._ ”

It startled him out of his careful watch over the metal barriers, his caution to ensure only the slightest of flesh was peeking up over the edge and under his helmet disturbed briefly. Thankful to have not been shot thanks to his comrade’s singing, he snorted a laugh as he hopped back down from the ladder, dusting himself off as if to bat away being shaken.

"Captor, what the hell are you-"

“ _Gassed last night, and gassed the night before_ ,” a more feminine voice rang out, a wink tossed his way, broken nails lifted to lips that didn’t need lipstick to look good, anyway. “ _Going to get gassed tonight if we never get gassed anymore_!”

“ _When we’re gassed, we’re sick as we can be - For phosgene and mustard gas is much too much for me_!” They sang together, laughing hoarsely despite themselves. By the next verse, he’d even joined in, a fourth voice joining their tune when the medic passed by - Certain to tilt his helmet into proper position.

“ _They’re killing us, they’re killing us, one respirator for the four of us! Thank your lucky stars that we can all run fast, so one of us can take it all alone_!”

It was a bloody war, but it was a great one.


End file.
